


Until you were gone

by poemygod



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, hawkeye squared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemygod/pseuds/poemygod
Summary: Kate left and Clint won't talk. Finally, the silence gets too loud and all hell breaks loose.





	

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

The cold silences. Almost glances. 

Time spent apart was supposed to heal, right? So why did it feel like a gaping wound?

It comes to a breaking point one day because Kate hates the quiet. If it was anything else, she might not have cared as much. Part of her hadn’t even meant to say something, but the words leave her lips before she can stop them.

**“We’re out of coffee.”** She doesn’t look up from the canister to see if Clint heard her. He’s right there. Closing the lid, she slides it back up into the cabinet and lets out a short breath as she moves to the fridge to look for something else.

**“I’m out of coffee.”** His voice freezes her hand inches from the orange juice that she’s almost positive is out of date. Closing the fridge, she turns to look at him, brow furrowed and her lips pressed together in a thin line. He won’t even face her, drinking the last bit of coffee from the futzing pot and reading the paper. There’s no way she heard him correctly. His demeanor suggests otherwise and the tension that has been building in her for weeks finally snaps. 

Stomping towards him, she snatches away the nearly empty pot and chucks it at the wall in frustration. His full attention is focused on her now and he tosses the paper away with a glare. 

**“What’s your problem?! I was drinking that!”** His dumb look of anger and surprise makes her even angrier and she kicks at his shin without any real cause. She just wants him to hurt and that does the trick. Grabbing his leg, he hops up and pushes past her, grumbling about brat kids as he walks past the shattered coffee pot towards the kitchen.

**“YOU’RE my problem!”** Why can’t she control her big mouth today? Glaring at him, she crosses her arms over her chest and stands firm as she faces him. **“What was that comment? You’ve never been that big of a jerkwad to me.”** _‘At least not before I left…’_ She thinks to herself, drumming her fingers against her arm.

**“I don’t want to talk about it, Kate. I’ll get coffee later.”** He still won’t look at her and she can’t help but hate him a little bit for that. It makes her feel like a disappointment. 

**“You’re gonna have to talk to me eventually, Clint. We have to see each other everyday.”** She wants him to look at her or even just in her general direction. Taking a few steps towards him, she can see the instant his demeanor changes, but she’s still not ready for it when he rounds on her.

**“YOU DON’T LIVE HERE!”** His voice makes her jump a little, her anger tempered for the moment. **“What don’t you get?! This is MY apartment. It always has been! You left, Kate!”** Hand slamming into the counter, she regrets wanting him to look at her because his face is filled with anger and hurt and something she can’t quite place. **“YOU left. You don’t get to just come back and act like it’s all okay.”**

There’s the root of it. Chewing at her lower lip, Kate tries to figure out what exactly she can say, but the words never come out right. It’s like her brain and her lips refuse to cooperate and she manages to say the wrong thing every time. 

**“Nothing? You wanted me to talk to you! So FUCKING TALK!”** He slams out of the kitchen, coming closer to her and the anger pours off of him in waves. Kate tightens her hands against her arms, fisting them in frustration and glaring up at him. 

**“I came back! What more do you want from me? I couldn’t sit here and watch you get yourself killed!”** Stepping toe-to-toe with him, she drops her hands down to her sides and tries not to let how upset she is shine through her anger. What she had done was probably selfish. At the time, she had been in desperate need for escape from everything and Clint clouded her judgments. **“Why do you even care?!”**

**“BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, YOU BRAT!”** Her eyes widen at the words, but before she can react, his hand is around the back of her neck and his lips are crushing against hers. Any answer she could have come up with dies on her tongue as she presses up into him. 

Her hands balance against his chest, but this is not a tender kiss filled with emotions and feelings. It’s hard and rough, pent up anger and frustration coming to a head in a clash of soft tongues and supple lips. Calloused fingers from years of drawing a bow tangle in her hair, tugging her in closer as he bites at her lower pout. His other hand smooths over the small of her back, fisting into her shirt and hauling her up against him. 

Legs wrapping around his waist, her hands cup his face as the kiss deepens further and she finds herself slammed against the wall of the hallway. How had he moved so quickly? Groaning against his lips, Kate wrenched her lips from his, teeth moving along the sharp, scruffy line of his jaw. His head tips up, allowing her better access and she bites his throat hard, smiling as he curses loudly.

Her shirt doesn’t stand a chance as he disentangles his fingers from her hair and rips it down the front. It was a ratty old tank top, but she still sucks another hickey into his neck for it. Hands scrambling down his chest, she has to lean back to yank his shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor. Before she can return to turning the left side of his neck purple, his mouth has found her collarbone and she moans as his teeth work over the sensitive skin there. 

Kate wonders if it’s possible to want to touch someone this much, her fingers trailing along each line of his chest and down to his annoyingly perfect abs. Catching that she’s distracted, Clint sucks on her neck, smiling when she rocks against his hips and he continues down the hallway quickly.

He’s still worrying marks into her skin when they make it to his bedroom and Kate squeals as he tosses her onto the bed. Pressing up onto her elbows, Clint is already half out of his jeans, kicking them aside and smiling down at her in a smug way that makes her automatically frown. Then his hands slide up her legs to tug down her shorts and she forgets why she’s mad at that big, goofy smile. 

Calloused hands work up her side and he hovers over her for a moment before she can’t stand it anymore and yanks him down for a hard kiss. Part of her worries that if he thinks too much, he will stop or if she stops, she’ll think about a million reasons why this is a bad idea. 

But then his hand is curling around her neck and he bites the point just under her ear as he slides into her and suddenly nothing matters. She inhales shakily and rocks against him, her hands sliding over his shoulder blades and chipped nails creating half moon circles into his skin. 

It isn’t soft or gentle. Why would it be? He grips her thigh hard, lifting her leg over his hip for a better depth and moves with a rough purpose. Head tossed back into the comforter, Kate arches off the bed and moans as he colors her neck with his teeth. They move together with all the pent up, unspoken silences that have filled the apartment, breaking them down and replacing them with something new. Something different that doesn’t quite make sense. Not yet at least.

Deft fingers wander her body, teasing and tracing, memorizing the map of her skin as though it’s the only thing he wants trapped in his memories. She loses herself when his fingers slide over her throat and he bites the juncture of her neck and shoulder just right. _Just there._ He follows quickly, her nails marring his back and her name falling from his lips over and over again like a prayer. 

He falls against her, never delicate or graceful, head resting against her chest as they both take in quick breaths. The air hangs heavy around them and she knows eventually that they will actually have to talk again. For now, she is content to linger in the sanctuary of the silence. Carding her fingers through his hair softly, she stares up at the ceiling as he presses surprisingly soft kisses to her sternum, inhaling the scent of her skin before moving down, lips traversing the plateaus of her body. 

Lips turning up, she settles into the bed and closes her eyes, trying not to squirm as he brushes his chin along her belly. Kate can feel the smile against her skin when she jumps a little after he nips just above her navel. Closing her eyes, she lets out a breathy little hum of contentment as she twists short blonde strands over her own calloused digits.

**“We’re still out of coffee.”**


End file.
